It is known from DE 4218278 A1 to provide a sensing means in the form of a monitoring electrode at a gas cooking point with a gas burner. This electrode is at such a distance from the burner that the flame pattern of the gas burner only heats the monitoring electrode, or the flames only impinge on it more or less directly, when a pot has been placed onto the cooking pot of the gas burner. If the pot is taken away, the flames of the gas burner pass by the monitoring electrode at such a distance that the ionization current via the monitoring electrode is interrupted, which usually leads to automatic switching off of the gas supply, which is controlled by an automatic firing system connected to the monitoring electrode.